


Guilty pleasure

by Halfling



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfling/pseuds/Halfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since neither Clint nor Tony can be with the people they'd prefer, they have a quick one-night stand to kill the pain for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This was for [captaindick](http://captaindick.tumblr.com/) on my [tumblr](http://halfsuper.tumblr.com/) with the prompt: "I really want an angsty fic where Tony sleeps with Clint because he can never have Cap. But it’s all fun, lots of expensive alcohol and the sex is hot, and they both are ok with a one night stand, but inside Tony is dying and dreaming it could be Steve."

"Wanna fuck?"

"What?" Tony choked and almost spilled his scotch.

Clint smirked and reiterated, "You know me, I know you. We both swing that way and neither one of us can have the one we want. So, let's just go have some meaningless sex that we'll both enjoy and forget the world for a while."

"No offense, but, I would have to be considerably more drunk before I would even consider that." In truth, the offer was quite tempting and made a lot of sense. It had been far too long since man or woman had the pleasure of gracing Tony's bed with their presence, and Tony had no moral objections to a one night stand, even with a coworker, but something was holding him back.

Tony expected Clint to be offended and look elsewhere for a fuck buddy, but to his surprise he only said, "That can be arranged," and ordered another round of drinks.

Three glasses of scotch for Tony and several more glasses of bourbon for Clint later, they were both heading back to Tony's room. Clint was already out of his shirt and halfway out of his pants by the time they made it to the bed. Their lips met, messy and needy, but there was no passion behind it. Still, it felt good, and at that moment, that was all that mattered.

Tony pushed Clint on his back, straddling him as he peeled off his dress shirt and undershirt. Clint ran his hands up Tony's thighs until they rested on either side of his zipper. With a look for confirmation, he pulled it until Tony was naked before him. If they had any second thoughts, this was the moment to voice them.

They weren't backing down now.

Clint dug his thumbs into the sensitive part of Tony's thighs. There was a flash of pain that shot heat right to his crotch. When Clint took him in his mouth to the hilt, Tony briefly wondered how many men Clint had practiced the move on, but further administrations and Clint's calloused hands on his ass took all other thoughts from him.

Tony could feel the pressure building, but it was cut short before it could crest. "Hey..." he weakly protested, but before he could formulate a proper complaint he was engulfed again in heat of a different kind. His eyes slid shut as he let the feeling roll over him.

"Let me ride you." Clint's husky voice drifted to Tony's ears from above.

As the he let himself be swept up in friction and thrusts his mind slipped to the place he'd been avoiding for months now. When he'd first met Steve he didn't expect to fall for him. Sure, he was hot, but there was an arrogance about him that was usually a turn off in guys but once he'd got to know him he found it wasn't arrogance, but feigned confidence, and it was actually really sexy. Too bad Steve would never see him that way.

That thought brought reality rocketing back, Clint writhing above him, Tony's silk sheets gripped tight in his fists. The moment threatened to slip away but he needed this so he delved back to his memories. The first time he watched Steve beat down a bad guy with nothing but his fists, the first time he saw Steve without his shirt. That time when he accidentally walked in on Steve jerking off; he'd pretended he didn't see, and never mentioned it again, but it showed up time and time again in Tony's dreams.

He imagined Steve's hand gripping him like he'd gripped himself. Sliding up and down with increasing speed until finally, release. Tony could feel himself slip into bliss under Clint's untiring efforts.

When he came back to himself, Clint was gone, clothes and all. A sticky feeling between his legs and rapidly cooling sweat all over his body was the only evidence remaining of their hasty tryst.

He expected to feel satisfied, or at the very least satiated, but he didn't. He was empty, and he had no idea how to fill himself again. He cleaned himself up as best as he could, and fell into restless sleep.

That night when Steve visited him in his dreams, he turned his back shamed, and walked away.


End file.
